soleil
by aileda
Summary: Jika sebuah jiwa memiliki penyesalan, mungkin ia akan bereinkarnasi. (Self Insert!OC) /HIATUS
1. prolog : see you

prolog : see you

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi setelah dewa kematian menangkup nyawamu?

.

.

Saat kematian menggerogoti jiwaku, aku menangis. Apa kau tahu? Betapa menyakitnya, segala yang berharga bagimu, lenyap begitu saja di depan mata.

Aku mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana mata adikku berkilau jenaka, bagaimana senyum bahagia merekah di wajahnya. Dan bagaimana kematian merebut segalanya.

Suara ledakan terdengar. Pesawat berguncang. Orang-orang panik, kami tak terkecuali.

Aku memeluk erat adikku, menahan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. Kebahagian yang terpancar telah lenyap, kengerian menghampirinya. Matanya yang membola penuh kengerian menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku takut", ia berbisik.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja", hiburku. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Guncangan terjadi lagi, lebih kencang kali ini. Aku mendengar jeritan, tangisan. Teriakan panik mengudara, semua orang ketakutan. Kengerian yang tak terbantahkan.

"Kita akan mati", mereka berseru-seru. "Tuhan lindungi kami", mereka memohon.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku tahu benar maut akan menghampiri kami.

"...Maaf, Adik." Maaf karena aku sudah berbohong, kita tidak akan mungkin baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menyadari kenyataan itu.

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Adik, lihatlah," kataku. "Matahari telah terbenam."

Ia menoleh keluar, menghayati kemegahan alam yang tersaji di hadapan kami. Hanya ada aku dan dia dalam dunia kecil ini. Langit biru berubah menjadi kemerahan. Bintang-bintang menampakkan diri, berkelap-kelip seolah hendak menyampaikan selamat jalan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai sunset, Kakak." Kaca jendela membiaskan senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi, kau tahu—aku lebih menyukai sunrise."

Pelukanku mengerat. Kutenggelamkan wajahku dalam lautan surai eboninya.

"Aku tahu", bisikku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tahu..."

Ia balas mendekapku, dan kami menangisi segalanya.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi? Ya, sampai kita berjumpa lagi.

.

.

.

prolog : see you. selesai.

* * *

 **A/N :** dapat pencerahan pas pelajaran kurva fungsi. iya, ini fanfiksi Self Insert!OC. saya lagi ketagihan baca fanfiksi Self Insert!OC dalam bahasa Inggris, menarik. Terus iseng cari yang bahasa Indonesia dan saya sedih seketika karena cuma ada dikit! hiks. sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya. (tapi saya gak bisa janji kapan bisa update, oke...)

 **EDIT :** 10/06/2016


	2. bagian awal : que sera, sera

bagian awal : que sera, sera

.

.

.

Jika ia tidak terlatih untuk selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun—selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya—Satomi sudah mengalami gagal jantung sejak tadi.

Malam itu—hari kedua puluh, bulan keenam awal musim panas—panti asuhan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru. Seorang bayi malang yang ditinggal mati oleh ibu kandungnya ketika ia dilahirkan ke dunia.

Menurut catatan yang ia peroleh, bayi ini berasal dari keluarga shinobi yang tadak memiliki klan. Ayah si bayi adalah seorang jounin. Ia meninggal saat sedang menjalankan misi di perbatasan Kirigakure dengan Konohagakure, meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung janin berumur enam bulan. Ibu si bayi adalah mantan chuunin yang bertugas di badan intelijen. Ia berhenti dari karirnya setelah menikah dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada kehidupan rumah tangganya, menjadi seorang warga sipil.

Sayangnya, kedua orang tua si bayi sama sekali tidak memiliki relatif—ini adalah alasan mengapa si bayi langsung di bawa dari rumah sakit ke panti asuhan begitu seluruh urusan administrasi terselesaikan.

Jujur. Satomi sangat senang begitu ia mendapati bahwa panti asuhan akan kedatangan anggota baru. Namun, kebahagiaan itu meluntur ketika ia melihat secara langsung kondisi si bayi.

Menurut laporan seorang perawat yang bertugas membawa si bayi dari rumah sakit, sepanjang perjalanan si bayi tidak pernah berhenti menangis—seolah-olah menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Ia menolak susu yang diberikan, ditimang-timang pun tak membuatnya tenang. Para perawat sudah mencoba segala cara, tetapi semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Menyadari situasi yang tak kunjung membaik, sebagai kepala panti asuhan, Satomi memiliki kewajiban untuk ikut turun tangan.

Satomi hanya perlu tiga detik untuk menemukan masalah si bayi.

Satomi adalah mantan iryo-nin. Ia pensiun tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur tiga puluh tahun. Meskipun tiga puluh tahun adalah umur yang cukup panjang bagi seorang shinobi—khususnya iryo-nin yang bekerja di lapangan seperti dirinya,—ia memiliki banyak alasan untuk pensiun dari pekerjaannya. Dan salah satunya adalah panti asuhan ini.

Si bayi masih menangis dalam dekapannya. Untuk memastikan kecurigaannya, Satomi meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi si bayi dan mulai memfokuskan chakranya. Chakra biru yang membungkus tangan kanannya berubah warna menjadi kehijauaan—pertanda chakra-nya sedang dalam mode 'penyembuh'. Beberapa saat kemudian, Satomi memindahkan tangannya ke atas perut si bayi, di atas pusat hara.

Satomi mengedutkan dahi. "Ini..."

" _Ano_... Satomi-san?"

Perawat yang ia diberinya tugas membawa si bayi dari rumah sakit, sudah sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya. Tanpa melihat raut wajahnya pun Satomi tahu bahwa perawat muda itu mengkhawatirkan kondisi si bayi. Satomi tersenyum masam, ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkan perawat muda ini saat tahu apa yang menyebabkan anggota keluarga baru mereka terus menangis sepanjang malam.

"Ada sedikit masalah pada pusat cakranya. Sepertinya ia menjadi sangat sensitif pada cakra karena itu." Satomi menghela napasnya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa pihak rumah sakit tidak melaporkan masalah ini segera. (Ingatkan ia untuk mengunjungi mereka besok lusa. Nampaknya anak-anak muda itu masih harus diberi pelajaran) Masalah pada pusat cakra sangat jarang terjadi, terutama pada seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Satomi tahu bahwa cakra ada dimana-mana. Manusia, hewan, tumbuhan bahkan objek tak bernyawa seperti air, tanah dan udara juga memiliki cakra. Tidak heran si bayi terus menangis tanpa henti, pasti ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, atau bahkan mungkin kesakitan.

Satomi menganggap cakra seperti pedang bermata dua. Ia memiliki dua sisi dalam satu bentuk. Sisi baik dan sisi buruk. Sisi yang menyembuhkan dan sisi yang mematikan. Itulah chakra—tidak dapat diprediksi.

Dan dugaan Satomi benar, seketika warna memudar dari wajah si perawat muda—Aya, namanya.

Aya mencicit "A-apa dia akan baik-baik saja, Satomi-san?"

Si bayi kini sudah tertidur karena lelah menangis. Satomi mencium dahi bayi merah itu. Setelah ini ia masih harus memikirkan nama yang pantas untuknya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik, Aya-chan."

.

.

"Kimi! Kemari kau!"

Sepasang kaki kecil berlari kegirangan, berusaha menghindar dari pengejarnya. Kain tipis gaun musim panas berkibar-kibar tertampar hembusan angin. Suara cekikikan terdengar dari balik kumpulan semak hortensia di pojok halaman. Seorang anak perempuan merebahkan dirinya di tanah, menghela napas lelah.

"...menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin orang tua asuh..."

Jika, anak-anak lain nampak bersemangat ketika ada orang yang ingin mengangkat mereka sebagai anak, ia merasakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Kimiko menolak menjadi anak angkat.

Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan mereka, sungguh. Mereka memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang dewasa—ia menyetujui hal itu—tetapi dirinya berbeda. Sejak awal, Kimiko tidak memiliki hak itu.

Jika kau bertanya 'mengapa', jawabannya sederhana ; Kimiko adalah sebuah anomali. Keberadaannya di tempat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jiwanya adalah bentuk penyimpangan dari kata normal itu sendiri.

Umurnya delapan belas tahun, demi apapun! Ia bisa merawat dirinya sendiri!

Ya, jiwanya adalah hasil dari sebuah proses bernama reinkarnasi yang mengalami kesalahan teknis, karena seharusnya jiwa yang bereinkarnasi tidak memiliki ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya. Namun, Kimiko masih memiliki ingatan delapan belas tahun sebelum ia mati untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun ingatannya samar-samar, jujur saja Kimiko tidak bisa tidak merasa ganjil.

Dan lagi, ia ditempatkan di dimensi yang seharusnya tidak nyata.

Kau tahu Naruto? Nah, sekarang ia 'hidup' disitu.

Kurang gila apa _coba_?

Demi apapun, siapapun, Kami-sama, Jashin, Pein! _What the HELL?!_

Saat dirinya mengetahui kenyataan itu, ia benar-benar ingin mati sekali lagi. Maksudnya, dari seluruh dunia dan dimensi, kenapa harus Naruto?!

Berkat jiwa dan pikiran Kimiko (yang secara teknis sudah dewasa) anak-anak di sekitarnya menganggapnya aneh. Ia selalu dijauhi, ditindas. Tentu saja ia tidak melaporkan atau membalas perbuatan mereka. Hal itu benar-benar sia-sia dan ia tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga untuk melakukan hal yang percuma, lebih baik ia merenungkan rencana masa depannya.

Kebalikan dari anak-anak, orang-orang yang lebih dewasa menganggapnya sebagai seorang genius, _prodigy_. Dan Kimiko sangat membenci perhatian berlebihan yang mereka curahkan padanya.

Di dunia Naruto, kata 'genius' bersinonim dengan kata 'sial'. Lihat saja Hyuuga Neji atau Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Hatake Kakashi atau Uchiha Itachi?

Ia ingin hidup tenang—dan syukur-syukur, berumur panjang. Terima kasih banyak.

Maka dari itu, selama ia hidup di dunia ini, Kimiko akan menghindari ninja dan hal-hal berbau ninja lainnya. Kimiko menjadikan pemikiran itu sebagai prinsip hidupnya. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

bagian awal : que sera, sera. selesai.

* * *

 **A/N :** Kimiko (君子) menurut uhukgoogletranslateuhuk, bisa diterjemahkan sebagai 'anak yang mulia'. kritik, saran dan keripik dengan rasa yang lain saya terima dengan lapang dada. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :)


End file.
